Banish the Dark Entities of the Night
by Turquoise September
Summary: From the moment Odin laid his eyes on Lady Elise he fell in love with her, he had to show her just how deep the one and only Odin Dark could love. The problem? She wants to run away from Nohr and join her sister Corrin in Hoshido. Will Odin betray Nohr, Lord Leo, Laslow and Selena all for the sake of the woman he loves?


The war between Hoshido and Nohr raged on. It had been going on so long that nobody could remember when it all started, all they knew was that both sides wanted to win but in the end only one kingdom would come out on top. Despite the war and King Garon's demands that his soldiers kill every last Hoshidan as quickly as possible, that did not stop Lord Xander from issuing break days once a week for the soldiers to not overtire them.

On one particular day of rest, a silver haired man clad in blue walked the streets of Nohr, heading towards a particular house. Before he even had a chance to knock on the door it swung open, a blonde haired man dressed in a revealing yellow outfit standing behind it, his hand posed in a peculiar way.

"If it isn't my eternal arch rival, Laslow of the Azure Skies!" The blonde man spoke in a theatrical voice. "What brings you here to Odin Dark's secret lair?"

Laslow laughed slightly and shook his head. "Not much of a secret is it my good friend?" He smiled as he walked inside the house. "I found out from Lord Xander that you also have today off, I thought we could hang out like we used to in the old days." Turning around to look at his friend he put his hands behind his back. "Named any more spells or weapons?"

"Stow away your curiosity, if I were to indulge you in the information of my all powerful spells then they would lose all their strength. They would sizzle out like a weak flame, never to be revived, not even by the flames of divine justice!" Odin closed the door as he looked at Laslow. "Why aren't you over at Selena's place if you've got the day off?"

"She's got training with Lady Camilla unfortunately." The silver haired man sighed. "I swear Lady Camilla does it on purpose, making us spend the least amount of time together as possible."

"Perhaps she's jealous?" The blonde mage smirked slightly, letting out a little laugh. "Maybe our fair lady sees you as a replacement for Lady Corrin?"

Laslow groaned. "Yes well if she is then she needs to stop that as soon as possible, I would like to spend some alone time with my girlfriend before I turn 40." The pair walked into the living room and sat down on the couch, a melancholic look on the silver haired man's face. "Odin… do you ever think about home?"

"Sometimes…" Odin replied, looking equally as melancholic. "Mostly at night time, it makes it difficult to get off to sleep." Shaking his head, he looked over at his friend. "Do you?"

"I've been thinking about it a lot recently." Laslow nodded. "The festivals we went to, travelling all over the kingdom, the Risen we had to face, taking down Grima… all of it." He looked down towards the floor and sighed. "It's just so distant, a fading memory. Even our real names never get used anymore, it's disheartening."

"How can it be a fading memory if you keep thinking about it?!" The blonde haired mage punched Laslow's arm gently before standing up and looking out of the window. "You know why we can't go by our real names. Besides once the war is over we'll be going back home, back to our family and friends."

"Yeah… that brings up an interesting topic though." The silver haired man looked up at Odin. "After yesterday's meeting Selena and I were talking… we were actually thinking about settling down here once the war is over. We've made a life and a lot of friends here. We don't want to throw it all away." He leaned back and looked up at the ceiling. "That's why I fear it'll be a fading memory, if we do settle down here then the names Inigo and Severa will just seem like silly little nicknames we gave each other once before."

Odin turned around quickly, a confused look on his face. "You're… staying?"

"We don't know for sure." Laslow replied as he looked back towards the dark mage. "It's just an idea that's up in the air right now. Once the war is over and done with we'll discuss it in greater detail." He smiled slightly. "Would you stay here with us if we decide we're going to spend our days in Nohr?"

The blonde mage looked at his best friend for a few moments, processing what he just said. "I… I don't know. Right now there's nothing keeping me here besides our mission, once that's over I assumed we would travel back home."

"Wait a minute, about a month ago you told me you had your eyes on somebody." A cheeky smirk appeared on the man clad in blue's face. "You never told me who it was. That's very much unlike you, normally I can't get you to shut up."

Odin turned around and looked out the window once more. "I never told you because it's none of your concern, it's got nothing to do with you so cease and desist."

"No." Laslow stood up, walked towards him and looked out the window as well. "It is my concern. If this person you like is what keeps you here then I won't feel quite as guilty if we decide to stay here in this world." He placed his hands behind his back, glancing quickly at Odin. "I don't say this nearly enough but I'm really glad you're here with me, it makes this world all the more bearable. So thanks, I couldn't have survived this long without you."

"…You're just saying that to get me to tell you who I like, aren't you?" Odin sighed as he looked at Laslow.

The silver haired man winked and smirked. "Saw right through me didn't you?"

"But of course!" The dark mage reached his arm out and posed his hand in a peculiar manner. "You cannot fool the one and only chosen hero of legend, Odin Dark! My aching dark infused blood not only allows me to cast the darkest, most extreme and deadliest spells in this world, the other world and all other dimensions that exist in the present, past and future, it also allows me to read your mind!"

"Y-You can read my mind?" Laslow's eyes widened as a small blush appeared on his cheeks. "Well get out of my mind Odin, you have no right to be in there!"

Odin let out a hearty laugh. "Foolish mortal! You cannot tell the dark hero where he can or cannot go! When you're a hero of legend such as I there is no such thing as limits or boundaries! Everything that exists is mine to take and see, darkest befalls anyone and anything who dares try to stop the mighty hero chosen by fate to conquer all!" The dark mage smiled. "Being the chosen hero is Odin Dark's birthright! He craves the adrenaline pumping action of the battlefield, the thrill of the conquest! As foes fall under the sheer destructive power of his unquenchable blood flame, Odin Dark's one true purpose in life is to bring the sweet sensation of revelation to all those in the fair land!"

"Oh shut up!" Laslow sighed as he shook his head, walking back over to the couch and sitting down. "When you say stuff like that I know you're lying, now-"

"Odin Dark doesn't lie!" Odin interrupted, raising his voice slightly.

Laslow smirked. "Good, then he'll have no problem telling his best friend which fair maiden in this land has caught his eye."

The dark mage looked at him for a moment before sighing. "Al… alright, I'll tell you then!" Odin looked away from Laslow for a moment, obviously feeling uneasy about telling his best friend who he liked. Taking a deep breath, he put his arm back down to his side and turned around, his back facing towards the silver haired man. "It's… Lady Elise…"

-One Year Ago-

The streets of Nohr were empty, not a soul in sight. Odin and Laslow were used to this though, in the time they had been living there they had only seen the streets full once; when Prince Xander made a speech. That day they were heading towards the meeting hall to discuss war strategies, a meeting where all the royals and their retainers had to discuss what their next plan of action was.

The two men walked down the street side-by-side, talking about how strange it was that they went to every war meeting when before they were deemed too young and that Odin's uncle was always in charge. It was rare for the two men to talk about their days in Ylisse out in public, however they had gotten used to speaking about it to each other and Selena in very vague ways so that nobody knew what they were on about.

Turning the corner to head towards the castle, Laslow bumped into someone and was thrown backwards.

"S-Sorry!" Laslow said as he rubbed his head. Looking up at who it was he saw a woman in a pink knight gear, causing the silver haired man to smirk. "I apologise, bumping into a beautiful young woman like you. Allow me to apologise fully and take you for some tea."

Odin huffed as he helped Laslow back to his feet. "You never change do you?"

As the pink knight merely looked at the two men in confusion a female voice was heard coming from behind her. "Effie! There you are!" The two men looked to see the woman the voice was coming from; a blonde pigtailed young woman came running towards the knight, a pout on her face. "I thought we were going to play! It's no fun if you run off and leave me on my own." Turning to the two men she smiled. "Thanks for keeping Effie company, we've really got to go now… Oh! You're retainers aren't you?"

"That is correct young lady." Laslow smiled as he bowed slightly. "As much as it pains me to say it, we really must be on our way, Lord Xander and Lord Leo will be very angry at us if we skip this meeting."

The young blonde woman looked shocked and put a hand over her mouth. "Then you best get going now." Her shocked look turned into a cheeky smile as she winked at the pair. "If they harass you for being late then tell them that I needed you for something."

"Elise, we should start our running exercise now." Effie spoke up as she assumed a running stance.

"Yeppers! Let's get going then!" The two women ran off down the street, leaving the two men behind looking at them. As she ran off, Elise turned around and waved, a big friendly smile on her face. "Maybe we can meet again soon!"

Both Laslow and Odin looked at the women, watching until they were no longer in view. When they couldn't see them anymore, Laslow turned to his best friend and put his hand on Odin's shoulder. "Right, shall we head up?"

Strangely the silver haired man didn't get a response, Odin was too busy staring down the street as he looked uncharacteristically stunned, a blush spread across his face. Odin had seen attractive women before; he had a crush on Noire for a little while and he found himself smitten with Lord Ryoma's female retainer when they met in battle a few short months ago… but this time it was different. Odin's heart rapidly beat faster as he thought about the young woman; her luscious blonde hair, her charisma and peppiness, her beautiful purple eyes, everything about her attracted the dark mage. Odin was never one to believe in love at first sight but there and then he believed it, after all he had just experienced it.

-Present Day-

Odin finished telling his story before he turned around and looked at Laslow, uncertainty in his face about how his best friend would react. Laslow simply looked up at Odin, his face void of any expression as tried to make sense of his best friends story.

After a few moments of awkward silence Laslow closed his eyes. "Lady Elise… I thought you were acting weird that day, I thought you had a crush on Effie." The man clad in blue opened one eye and gave Odin a cheeky smile. "Do you like it when I do this face then?"

Without a word Odin summoned a bolt of lightning hit that Laslow's arm, causing Lord Xander's retainer to pull it towards his chest as he clutched it in pain. Turning around and placing his hands behind his back, the dark mage looked out the window. "It was a few days later that I found out she was a princess, when we went to the next meeting where-"

"She was introduced as she had become of age." Laslow said, finishing off Odin's sentence. "Is that why you've not told her how you feel?"

"Of course!" Odin sighed. "She is the youngest member of the royal family, it would be ridiculous to assume she would be interested in a nobody like me!"

Laslow laughed. "So you're admitted Odin Dark isn't some hero?" Putting his arm back down on the arm of the couch, the mercenary raised an eyebrow. "But even then, you're not a nobody, you're royalty too. It's not like it's out of the realm of possibility if you got together."

Odin looked towards him. "You know better than I that I cannot indulge such secrets to the young miss, it must remain a secret, never to be heard by the ears of the mortals living in this realm." He reached his arm out and posed his hand. "But you dare say Odin Dark isn't a hero?! Regardless of his social standing as a nobody, Odin Dark still brings the blazing glory of success as he smites his foes left and right with the power of his Sacred Stones attack!"

"Ignoring your ridiculous notion, I still think you're in with a chance." Laslow responded as he put his hands behind his head. "No matter anyone's position of power there is always one thing that connects us all; love. Love knows no bounds, even that village girl Mozu we saved could hook up with Lord Xander if they so choose. Sure people would comment but at the end of the day the only people who matter in a relationship are the people in it."

The dark mage looked at him for a moment, thinking that for the first time ever Laslow was actually making some sense, even more surprising that it was about the topic of love. Turning to look out the window again, Odin spotted someone running from the castle. Curious about who it was he kept looking at the person until he realised exactly who it was.

"What's got you all suspicious?" Laslow spoke up, noticing Odin was looking out the window with intent.

As Odin saw the person run towards the outskirts of Nohr he caught on who they were. Quickly turning around and grabbing his spell book, the dark mage looked at Laslow. "It was Niles. Sorry, I just remembered that Lord Leo needed me for something important, Niles was beckoning me from outside to come and join him." As he headed towards the door and opened it he shouted back inside the house. "Feel free to make yourself at home, I'm not sure how long this will take!"

Odin ran straight out of the house and in the direction the person was running in. Wondering what they were doing heading away from the castle and from Nohr, the dark mage thought it was strange that he was running so fast to catch up with them, after all they had barely interacted with each other. As he continued running as fast as his legs could carry him the person came into view; the ever so familiar blonde pigtails, the black dress with the pink edges, the staff in her hand… it was known other than the woman of Odin's dreams.

"Lady Elise!" Odin called out, causing the young maiden to look behind her, slowing down to a halt as the dark mage caught up to her. "Lady Elise where are you going? Where are your retainers?"

Elise pouted and looked away, crossing her arms. "It's their day off but I don't care about that right now! I'm going to find my sister!"

"But Lady Elise, Lady Corrin joined sides with the Hoshidans." The dark mage said, a small blush on his face as he was closer to her than he had even been before, allowing him to see her beauty even more. "Why would you risk going over there on your own when you could very well be killed before you get there?"

"I've had enough of living in Nohr!" The young princess responded as she turned to look up at him. "Father doesn't seem to care about getting my big sister back, Leo thinks she's a traitor who deserves to be killed, Camilla's only going on about Corrin and Xander doesn't seem affected at all." A single tear ran down her cheek. "I want my big sister back! I don't care that I'm running away from everyone, I just want her back!"

Instinctively Odin reached forward with his hand, wiping the tear off of Elise's cheek. Realising what he had just done, the dark mage stepped back and looked away. "S-Sorry, it was this cursed hand o' mine! It has a mind of its own sometimes, controlling its burning hunger to takeover my body is difficult when I see a lovely young woman like you crying."

Elise looked up at Odin for a while before she giggled. "I never told you this before Odin but I love the way you speak! It's so funny and interesting, I wish I was as creative as you."

The blonde man turned and looked at her, a small smile on his face appeared as he reached his arm out and posed his hand. "I implore you to halt those thoughts of yours Lady Elise, I, Odin Dark, am not creative when talking about my cursed hand and the darkness that flows through my veins. I am telling you the truth there, the souls of all those that I have slain with my overflowing power are imbedded inside these hands, allowing me to harness their powers for the good of all mankind!"

A smile grew on Elise's face before she placed her hands behind her back, holding the healing staff in her hands as she looked up at the dark mage. "Excuse me, Odin Dark, could I ask you something?"

"But of course you can young maiden of innocence and beauty! Ask the world renowned hero anything your heart and mind desires." Odin replied with a smile on his face, happy that he got to talk to Elise for this long.

"Well… ummm…" Elise looked down to the floor for a moment before looking back at him, her purple eyes looking directly into Odin's grey ones. "You said why would I risk going to see my big sister on my own. Well…" A cheerful smile appeared on the young woman's face. "What if you came with me?"

Odin looked down at the woman that had unknowingly stolen his heart, a blank expression on his face before he processed what she had just asked him. "Wh-WHHHHHHAAAAAATTTTTT?!"

"I don't really know how to fight so if I ran into some bad guys I wouldn't be able to defend myself." The blonde woman proceeded to pout. "You wouldn't want someone like me who, as you said, is innocent and beautiful to be captured, would you?" Placing her hands on his arm, Elise smiled at him. "Please help me Odin, this is really really important to me and you're the only one I can rely on."

As Odin looked down at the blonde woman a million things raced through his mind. On one hand if he told her he wouldn't help there was no guarantee that she would make it to Hoshido alive, in which case her siblings would execute Odin for not stopping her, but if he took her back to the castle she would hate him and he'd never have a chance to confess his feelings to her without him being badly rejected. Yet he accepted and helped her there would be no guarantee that either of them would survive and giving that Laslow was the last person to see Odin, he would most likely be executed. Not to mention if they did survive and got accepted into Hoshido they would be deemed traitors by the Nohrian forces and he'd never get to see his best friend again.

On the other hand if he did help then he would instantly be in Elise's good books, he wanted to help her in any way he could, after all as what Laslow said "Love knows no bounds". He loved Elise, he wanted to do right by her, plus it benefitted his original mission to join Corrin's cause, just as long as she accepted him into the group.

The dark mage had no idea what to do, there were good arguments on both sides. He didn't want to betray Lord Leo and he especially didn't want to betray Laslow, yet he didn't want to hurt Elise and potentially never see her again.

"Well?" Elise spoke up, curious about Odin's response. "Will you help me Odin?"


End file.
